


every kiss is a cursive line

by emeraldine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Reunions, SO MUCH FLUFF, fitzsimmons are reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldine/pseuds/emeraldine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fluffiest of fluffy fitzsimmons reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every kiss is a cursive line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyl1ttleth1ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyl1ttleth1ng/gifts).



> dedicated to the lovely and talented everyl1ttleth1ng for being such a darling and helping me out with this!

“fitz? fitz, wake up.”

stirring almost undetectably, fitz’s eyelashes fluttered and he muttered something that sounded rather like jemma’s name, although the sound was so muffled in the sheets it was hard to tell. skye couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his face. fitz had lost so much sleep the past three months worrying and experimenting and trying everything possible to rescue jemma, and it came as no surprise to skye that even in his dreams, she remained.

finally, after so many months of coming to his room with a cup of tea (she knew she couldn’t make it the way jemma did, that it would never make him light up the way hers had, but just in case it even slightly helped, she continued the practice every morning) and watching his face fall as he realised he didn’t have her back yet, skye couldn’t possibly be happier than she was to wake him up today.

“fitz, you’re gonna want to wake up. fitz?” she shook his shoulder gently, and as he awoke the same hope she’d seen in his sleepy eyes every morning for the past three months was present yet again, and skye’s smile widened.

“jemma?” he murmured again, opening his eyes properly and sighing, as he realised the woman before him was not who he’d hoped.

“fitz. she’s here. she’s back. she came back last night after you fell asleep, and she’s just woken up!” fitz had left the room the second the words “she’s here” left skye’s mouth, but as she left his room to follow him she saw him stop in the hallway. running to catch up to him, she searched his eyes. there was a nervousness she hadn’t seen in several months written all over them.

“fitz? what’s wrong?” his eyes flitted over to the door of what had become the kitchen.

“she-she’ll be wanting some tea.” he walked in and began preparing a cup- only one, skye noticed. she hadn’t made him tea that day, but he seemed completely unaware of that or his own wants right now. as the kettle began boiling, he turned back to face skye and heaved a sigh that moved his entire body with it.

“fitz, what’s going on? are you alright?”

“I uh..” he sighed again, eyes trained on the slate floor. “before we left to fight the inhumans, she came to me and told me to be careful, like she always does. I thought this was just routine, you know, I didn’t realise there was more to it than there had been before, so I brushed her off. but she started saying something about bobbi and hunter, and then she wanted to talk about what I said to her in the pod at the bottom of the ocean!”

“what did you say? this is news to me!”

“yeah, sorry, I.. I didn’t want to tell people because that’s the real reason she left. or at least, I thought it was for so long. I told her how I felt about her.”

“you did? fitz, I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m not! don’t you see what it did to our friendship? it took so long for us to get back to where we’d been. and then she wanted to bring it up again and I just didn’t want to have a conversation where she made it painfully clear that we would never be more than friends.”

“oh, fitz, can’t you see? she’s telling you to be careful because she doesn’t want to lose you, she brings up bobbi who literally just risked her life for hunter and she wants to talk about the fact that you’re in love with her? sounds to me like she feels the same way you do!”

“well I know that now”, fitz replied irritably, adding one sugar to jemma’s tea and turning back to face skye. “but at the time I was clueless, so I told her there was nothing to talk about. but.. when I went to leave, she grabbed my hand and said that maybe there was, and the look in her eyes.. skye, I’d never seen it! and I thought I’d seen every expression she had! but there was so much.. hope in them. so much..”

“love?” skye offered.

“you think so?” fitz asked, a small, soft smile illuminating his face. for a second skye honestly thought she could melt right there. “anyway, for the entire mission I could think about nothing but that look, and what it meant, and what it didn’t mean and what it could mean, and-”

“awwww! this is so cute!! I can’t believe you two are finally making things happen! what happened next?”

“we came back from the mission and got that bloody rock under lock and key (although apparently not well enough), and then I- I asked her out. I asked her out! and she said yes! but then that bloody thing had to go and swallow her and now.. what if she’s changed her mind, skye?”

“fitz.” skye walked toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. “I know I haven’t exactly had a play by play of your love life until now, but from what you’ve just told me and what I’ve seen the past several months, the two of you seem meant to be together, and I think the fact that your inventions were what rescued her is only further proof of that. you’ve been given a chance, and you can’t let it slip away because of your fear. I believe simmons loves you, fitz. you just need to have enough faith in yourself to believe it too. you’re good enough for her, you’re who she wants! now go get her!”

“yeah.. yeah, you’re right! thank you skye!” fitz ran out of the room, forgetting all about the tea that had been so important to him only minutes earlier, so skye added a few drops of milk and hurried carefully after him with it. there was no way she was missing this reunion.

x x x

“fitz?”

there she sat, pale in a hospital gown and tears brimming in her eyes. for a second it reminded him of their last reunion, when she returned from hydra, and entered the room with the same unshed tears and the same - love? how had he never noticed how often she wore that expression around him? then, she had approached him slowly and with fear, and now it became clear this reunion was nothing like the last. the tears were there, yes, the love was there, but as she jumped out of bed and the two of them rushed into a tight, tearful embrace something inside of fitz jumped, as he realised every reunion could be like this one. simmons’ arms fit around fitz’s shoulders instantly, fingers reaching up to play with his hair as if they’d done this a thousand times. (fitz couldn’t help that his breath hitched at that, though.) his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and her chin found itself, as it had so many times, resting in the crook of his neck as they held each other with heaving breath.

as he pulled away what felt like an eternity later, his hands moved to rest against her jaws instantly, as if they belonged there, and the two were pulled back into each other. noses and foreheads touching, eyes and lips closer than they'd ever been, fitz could now see the unmistakable. it swam in the flecks of green around her pupils, a colour more vivid than it had ever been; wove itself through the honey brown surrounding, turning it almost gold with radiance, and it deepened the rich chocolate of the outlines of her irises. she loved him. jemma simmons was in love with leopold fitz.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, breaking the silence. fitz smiled, and as he leaned in to close the gap between them skye suddenly felt as though she were intruding on a moment not meant for anyone but the two of them. choosing to leave, she was fortunate enough to find a table right near the door on which she could (hopefully quietly) put down jemma's tea.

it didn't happen quietly.

as the tap of ceramic on wood resounded through the small room, fitz and jemma turned to the source of it, to find a blushing skye, mumbling an apology as she rushed out of the room. with a laugh, the pair turned back to each other, returning to their initial position without a second thought. looking in those eyes once again, fitz felt a confidence he didn't think he'd felt before in all his life. it seemed impossible for him to wrap his head around the thought that the woman of his dreams was here, in his arms, with no desire to leave. yet here she was, and the adoration written so clearly on her face gave him all the courage he needed to (finally) kiss her. one hand on her neck, the other tracing her jawline, fitz closed that last few centimeters between them, and met jemma's lips with the gentlest patience. he'd expected that all those years spent imagining what it would be like to kiss her would amount to something full of urgency and passion; that he'd have gotten so tired of waiting he would've wasted no time, kissing his love like there was no tomorrow. but this, he thought to himself, was far better than that. this kiss was filled with a tenderness that surpassed anything he'd ever experienced, and if something as slow, gentle and careful as this could make him almost weak at the knees as it was doing now, he felt as though a kiss like one he’d imagined would leave him literally breathless. pulling away, fitz placed a kiss on the tip of jemma’s nose.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I know there’s a lot that we need to talk about, but.. do you think we could delay that just a little longer? we’ve gone through so much this past year, both together and apart and we do need to talk through it all but I think, as long as we know the most important thing, we can maybe hold off on that conversation?”

“I suppose that could be done”, fitz replied, a glint in his eye. at this point, he could almost be content to not even have that conversation. one kiss had said so much; and the thought occurred to him that if each kiss carried the words that one had, he could probably glean everything she wanted to say from her kisses alone. but he wasn’t missing out on the chance to hear her say these words.

“and what might this ‘most important thing’ be?”

“that I’m in love with you, fitz. I’m so in love with you.” fitz could only respond with a smile, looking into jemma’s eyes with an adoration he wouldn’t even attempt to conceal. finally, he uttered a quiet laugh, twisting her hair around his fingers.

“I was gonna get all cocky and just be like ‘I know’, but man. hearing you say it… wow.” jemma grinned, placing another quick kiss on his lips.

**“get used to it, babe.”**

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is! hope yall enjoyed. one question that I'd love you guys to answer: is the lack of caps annoying? my laptop doesn't auto-capitalise or autocorrect or anything, and I've kind of just become so used to not using caps anyway that t's normal for me now. but if you guys find it difficult to follow/annoying/etc, please let me know. and, as always, feel free to come and chat on leopclds.tumblr.com!


End file.
